Sacrifice
by Android 69
Summary: The Androids attack earth


  
  
Sacrifice  
By Android 69  
  
  
Rob looked out the window and watched as Goku the mighty Sayjin and his son   
Gohan trained for what appeared to be the toughest battle of their lives, one that   
determined their existence. From what Trunks had warned them about this would be the most  
critical battle that they would ever fight. In his time Goku died before he had a chance to   
fight, and the rest fell at the hands of the Androids. Which led Rob to two questions, One:  
Would they be ready? And Two: What would come of him, What would he do when the Androids   
arrived to do battle? Rob wasn't a master of martial arts, Or a strong warrior as he had  
seen with Goku or Vegeta, he was simply just a man. He couldn't fly or shoot energy blast  
from his hands, though He did however know a thing or two about guns. He was an excellent  
marksman, And he did know a couple of kicks, But what good would that do against two Androids   
that could end the human race. There proably wasn't a rifle on the planet that could   
harm them, And his kicks proably wouldn't phase them at all. He had to look at this way  
If Goku was training to his max now, and he was already stronger than Rob could ever imagine   
then their was no way in hell that a human's kick could harm a Android.   
  
  
Rob though not much in strength was a friend to the Z warriors. What he couldn't   
accomplish on the field he made up for by giving them someone to talk to. He helped out  
with what he could at Capsule Corp, And was their for Chi-Chi when she needed someone their  
to lend a helping hand. Which was most of the days Goku And the others was off training.  
Rob had a very depressing childhood his father left his mother for another woman, and when   
he was 16 his mother was gunned down before his eyes when she resisted arrest by enemy  
soldiers who had taken over his home town. After that he joined the millitary an fought for   
years up untill his commanding officer had been KIA And the platoon was lost. when in the forest   
hiding he stumbled across Goku trainig, and it went on from there.   
  
Chi-Chi was waiting impatiently at the dinner table when Goku and Gohan walked in.  
You two are an hour late for dinner! Chi-Chi shouted in a angry tone Me and Rob finished  
eating thirty minutes ago. Whats next Goku you just going to forget about me? No Chi-Chi  
it's nothing like that. Gohan and I just got wrapped up in our training thats all nothing more.  
Well your just going to have to give me some time to cool off Goku. I've been slaving over a   
hot stove all day and your an hour later than you said you would be. During the argument Rob  
tried to slip out the door,But was caught by Chi-Chi. Hey Rob why don't you stay the night  
because SOMEONE is going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. Rob turned red at Chi-Chi's offer  
Well Uh Thanks for the offer Chi-Chi, but I should really be heading back to Capsule Corps  
to help Bulma with lab clean up, because you know how she gets when people don't show  
up. Well Bulma has nothing on me when I hit my anger streak, Chi-Chi said with a smirk.  
Rob knew if Chi-Chi and him started argueing then he couldn't win in fact he couldn't win now  
so he might as well stay. Rob set up the sleeping bag on the floor and got ready for bed.  
about thirty minutes after the lights went off Chi-Chi broke the silence. Rob you must  
be restless sleeping on that hard floor, Why don't you climb up here on with me? Rob was  
starting to wonder about what was going on. Why did she keep drawing him closer? He had to   
admit that she was an attractive woman, But What about Goku what would he do if he found him  
with his hand in his sugar bowl? The best thing was to act like he was already sleeping.  
  
Rob was over Joyed the next morning to see the sun rising over the tree tops.  
he had made it through a night with out letting his feelings get the better of him. Though  
he couldn't actually be at peace, Today was the day that Trunks had predicted the   
Android's arrival. He watched Goku, Gohan, and the others prepare, Watching the others  
prepare made him feel useless. Here he had fought in a War put his life on the line, and  
yet he wasn't strong enough to fight this battle. The others were leaving for the field   
with a chance that they may never return, And all he could do was sit back and smoke.  
Even Gohan the youngest of the fighters was putting his life on the line. He thought   
about speaking up, But it was too late they were gone. Chi-Chi tried to show  
that she wasn't upset, but you could tell she was. She Put on a pot of Sakae and starting  
baking. One thing Rob knew for sure is that if a woman starts baking non stop then she is   
tore up on the inside. He had seen the same thing with his mother after his father   
left. She would Bake in the kitchen for hours, and look out the window constantly to see   
if his father would ever return.  
  
They had been gone for about five hours when Yamcha busted  
in with Goku over his shoulder. Chi-Chi to went crazy at the sight of Goku's limp body   
over yamcha's shoulder. She kept screaming over and over again "Is he dead? Is he dead?   
Yamcha what happened to Goku? Rob asked in a stern voice. He was fighting against one of  
the androids and He was winning at first, But then he started breathing heavy we at first thought   
he was just getting a little tired. Then he started to grip his chest whenever he started  
to power up. Before you knew what was happening he could barely stand up. Picciolo remebered   
what Trunks had said about the virus,and grabbed him just bfore one of the androids was   
about to finish him off. He told me to fly him back home and give him the antadote, But from  
what Trunks said it could take up to ten days before he is ready to fight again. Chi-Chi  
was in a trance like state. she was sitting in the corner of the room biting her thumb  
then she spoke. Whos fighting now Yamcha? she asked with slight tremble in her voice.  
Well piccolo was fighting when I left, But if he fails it will be up to Krillin and Gohan.  
to stop the androids. Chi-Chi screamed a piercing cry of agony and sadness. She knew if   
Piccolo failed then Krillin would also. He had been killed in every battle that had Threaten  
Earth before, and this one is the toughest they have ever faced. She couldn't stop thinking of  
her son she didn't want to think of him dieing in a battle when he should be safe at home  
working in his studys. Right Then Rob came from the back of the house with his rifle in   
hand and his chrome pistol holster to his side. Yamcha couldn't believe what he saw. Rob   
what in the hell do you think your doing? What does it look like to you? You can't be  
serious you'll be killed. I tried Fighting and if it wasn't for a Sensu bean I would have died.  
Yamcha when I was ten my father left, and when I was sixteen My mother was gunned down before  
my very eyes. I watched my family dissapear in front of me, and four years ago I watched my  
friends die where they fell. And I'll Be damned If I just sit back and watch this one dissapear   
too . Before Yamcha could speak Rob was in the Capsule corp jet and on his way to the   
battle field.   
  
When he arrived Piccolo was fighting still. He could see that he was getting tired  
he landed the jet and and greeted the others. Gohan at first didn't even notice Rob or the yellow  
Capsule Corps jet. His mind was on the Battle between Piccolo and #18, Piccolo's energy was  
dropping fast,and he seemed to be getting weaker with every attack. Gohan was getting  
scared a little, his Father was a mighty Super Sayjin who had defeated the great Freiza  
on Namek,and he proably could have defeated the two androids if it hadn't of been for that Damn   
virus. Even though their was a cure it would take ten days to take effect, And Piccolo was the   
next strongest to his Dad and he was starting to lose the fight also. The thought of death   
began to take it's toll on Gohan. Though he had seen his dad, Krillin Die the thought always  
scared him. Right then Gohan noticed someone next him it was Rob, right then Gohan felt a  
sigh of relief that it wasn't #17. Rob watch as the woman Android kick poiccolo around as if he  
was a rag doll, he was amazed at her strength and moves . He asked gohan to fill him in on   
the two androids all Gohan could say was that the one fighting Piccolo was #18 and the one  
watching was #17. Rob looked at Krillin who was watching the fight also, He almost seemed in  
a trance. Piccolo began to rise as the android gave a wicked grin he began to charge his   
energy into a ball of light when the android gave a Devestating kick that brought him to his   
knees. Krillin watched as the android beat Piccolo back and forth he knew that she was  
the enemy ,but in a sense he couldn't hate her. Had she warped his mind when she kissed   
him? Krillin saw the android stop beating Piccolo and signaled for him to come down   
he felt a rush of fear and excitement at the same time. When he reached Piccolo #18   
was grinning then she spoke. If I were you little man I would give your friend here a   
sensu bean. He is nothing but a green heap of flesh on the ground barly hanging on   
I want a real challange. I'm not going to hurt you at least not right now  
so you can stop shaking. #18 spoke with a flirtful grin. As Krillin was talking  
to the android Rob had a clear shot of #18's head. He let out exhaled and squeezed the  
the trigger right before the bullet hit #18 she reached up and grabbed it. Well litlle man  
grab your friend and take him to the cliff looks like someone has accepted my challange.  
  
  
Rob stared in horror as the Android looked at him with an evil smile. How in the hell   
did she catch the bullet she wasn't even looking. Rob made his way down from the cliff  
as he as he walked toward the android she charged toward him fist first.   
The blow knocked Rob to the ground he could have swore he heard three of his Ribs snap as   
she hit him. he manged to stand back up and deliver a tensaken upper cut the blow hit her  
under the chin, but she didn't flinch instead she grabed his wrist and squeezed. He could feel  
the bones break as she crused his wrist in her slender hand. He let out a howl of pain, but  
the screams just made her squeeze harder then she let go. #18 turned to #17 and motioned  
for him to come over the android made his way over to Rob's broken body. He had just managed to   
get up on his knees when he looked up to see #17. with his good hand he grabbed his chrome  
revolver and placed the barrel to #17 forehead. #17 looked down and grinned he grabbed  
Rob's Dog Tags and called for #18. Well #18 looks like we got a Soldier here. Rob was at   
the point of fury his arm was throbbing, his abs burned from the broken ribs and now   
his revolver was on the forehead of #17. Why would sacrifice your self you foolish man?  
#17 asked with a grin, Rob Replied If this bullet pierces you twisted ciruts and sends you   
and your programming to hell you Son of a bitch, then I really Don't care what happens to me.  
#17 laughed at his replie you have the nerve of a soldier, the weapons of a soldier, and  
the heart of a soldier. You should also have the Death of a soldier. Rob watched in Horror has  
#17 reached for his gun and placed it on Rob's forehead #17 grinned. normally   
I would snap your neck, But you earned the Death of a soldier #17 gently squeezed the trigger.  
the shot rung in the heads of Gohan, Krillin, And Piccolo. Rob fell backwards the blood   
formed a puddle on the ground around him He died with his eye's open staring at the  
twisted face of Android #17.  
  
  
Story By Android 69  
  
Authors notes:  
Rob is my own created character and he has nothing  
to do with the actuall DBZ Series.   
  
  



End file.
